Mr Simmons on Holiday
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Mr. Simmons gets a raise and promotion from the high school. He is nervous about the new job. He told his family about the promotion and raise and they send him away for some alone time to celebrate the new raise in promotion. How will he do on his first day?
1. Chapter 1

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Simmons said.

"What's the announcement this time, Mr. Simmons?" Helga asked.

"My announcement is that I recently got promoted and a raise at the same time."

"When do you start your new job?" Gerald asked.

"In a month. The school wants me to finish up here so that means you get a new teacher."

"Aww, man. The school year isn't finished yet and you get a raise and promotion. That doesn't make any sense to me," Stinky said.

"Well, I have to start my new job during the school year, but I feel a bit nervous about this new job. When I first became a fourth grade teacher at PS118, I was nervous for almost two months. I do know it will pass."

"We've been your students for a long time. We're sure going to miss you," Lila told him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Lila."

"You haven't told us what your promotion is, Mr. Simmons," Arnold spoke up.

"The promotion is that I'm going to teach the college level in English, Arnold. In the meantime, the teacher before me will finish up their month and then let me take over. I would hate to be apart from you all. You are like family to me," he told them.

He was starting to feel nervous.

"We feel the same about you, Mr. Simmons. You have taught us well in the past until now. We'll miss you once you begin your job. We know you have to leave us at some point."

"Thank you, Gerald. Those are very kind words. We all should keep in touch once I start my new job."

He said that when his hands began to shake. He also choked when he started to shake his hands. He usually did this when he felt nervous.

"I do have a question for you, Mr. Simmons."

"Yes, Rhonda?" he asked, his hands still shaking.

"What are you going to spend your raise?" Rhonda asked.

She showed more interest in this subject than Helga.

"Rhonda, my family were the first people I told about my raise. They have reservations for me to take a vacation. They already called in to collect my plane ticket."

"Where did your family send you on your trip?" Gerald asked.

"Hawaii."

"Sounds like fun. My father took me there a few times," Rhonda told him.

"Have you been to Hawaii before?" Harold asked as he gave out a loud burp.

He was eating licorice.

"Excuse me," he added.

"Yes, Harold, I have been to Hawaii before. Last time I was there, my mother took me when I graduated from college. It will feel good to visit Hawaii again."

"Who's going to take your job once you start this new promotion?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, Helga. As far as I know, the school is still interviewing people."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Gerald asked.

Like the rest of his friends, he was going to miss Mr. Simmons.

"My family thought two weeks was a good idea. I leave in a week or so," he answered.

"Aww, gee, Mr. Simmons, can we come along?" Harold asked.

"I'm sorry, Harold. My family set up this vacation for me only."

"That was for you. Besides, Harold, if we all went with Mr. Simmons, the vacation would be too expensive."

'That football head has a point. Simmons will be happy to get away from Sid and Harold whining all the time. At least he needs some alone time.'

"Football head is right. We don't have to hang around Mr. Simmons with him every day," Helga told her friends.

"We wish you lots of luck, Mr. Simmons. Good luck with your new job."

"Thank you, Arnold. It will get me some time to get used to my new job. Of course it will take time for me to get used to my students."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Arnold said.

He did mean what he'd just said.


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday evening, Mr. Simmons had his suitcase on his bed. He was still nervous about going to Hawaii. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous, but maybe he'll have some time to have fun, but he'll find out his stress wouldn't leave him alone for this special vacation.

He wasn't the only one in his bedroom. Arnold and Helga were there trying their best to help their teacher organizing his suitcase.

"Don't worry about anything, Mr. Simmons. All you will be doing is relaxing and will get to do all sorts of things," Arnold told him.

"I don't know, Arnold. I do have a feeling something terrible might go on," Mr. Simmons replied.

"Football head has a point, Mr. Simmons. You will be busy having your special time without Sid and Harold whining every second," Helga said.

"It's going to be nice and get away from that. No more listening to any whining and spit ball fights," Mr. Simmons said.

"See, Mr. Simmons, that's nothing to worry about. You will be busy on your trip you will forget we're around you," Arnold said.

"Thank you, Arnold. I will be sure to tell you all everything when I come back from Hawaii. Before I forget, Arnold, Helga, I made a list of people on my emergency contacts. You are on the list," he told them.

"Yeah, and Dad will be too busy thinking about Olga instead of paying attention to something like this," Helga spoke up.

"How would people out in Hawaii know who I am if they contact me or Helga if anything goes wrong?" Arnold asked.

Helga saw Arnold had made another good point.

"I agree with the football head, Mr. Simmons. If they do call football head's house, they will think to themselves, 'What kind of name is this? Shortman?' They'll laugh, all right, Helga agreed.

Then she added, "Like football head just said, you have nothing to worry about. There's always something you have to stress about. At least football head here doesn't stress this much like you. He always has to think positive. Why can't you be like him for once?"

He didn't know what to say on Helga's question, so she got nothing.

"I would like it if you stop calling me football head, Helga. How would you feel if somebody called you that if you were in my shoes?"

"Sorry, football head. You scored three points tonight. I'd probably feel the same way you do," Helga said.

"Next time, don't do it," Arnold said.

"Enough," Mr. Simmons told them.

"Sorry, Mr. Simmons," they both said at the same time.

"Do you still have your airplane tickets?" Arnold asked.

He changed the subject back on organizing his former teacher's holiday.

"I think I do. It makes me get nervous when I'm flying. Like most people, I don't like flying," he said.

"That happens," Arnold said.

Helga found the tickets.

"I found your tickets, Mr. Simmons. You have to be at the airport an hour earlier so these suitcases could be in the luggage claim. Like Arnold said, you will have a lot of fun you'll notice we will be gone," she said.

"I hope you're right," he said as his hands started shaking.

He didn't want to say this aloud to Arnold and Helga he always thought of canceling the holiday. It really wouldn't make his family happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold and his classmates were able to come along to the airport to make sure Mr. Simmons would be on the airplane safely. Ever since Arnold and his friends heard what time Mr. Simmons's flight was to leave for Hawaii, he and Helga decided to say a prayer once their teacher made it safely. Mr. Simmons was always afraid something would happen while flying.

In about twenty minutes later, they heard the overhead system call Mr. Simmons's flight number. While flying in airplanes, Mr. Simmons never really focused on anything since he always felt nervous and scared at the same time to focus on reading a book or something.

Once his seatbelt was buckled, a few of the passengers noticed the look on Mr. Simmons' face. They didn't have anything to think of any words that sounded encouraging. Once the flight left the airport, Arnold and Helga decided it was time to say a prayer for their favorite teacher. Arnold and Helga looked at one another. Arnold was the first to speak.

"Helga, do you think it's time to say a prayer for Mr. Simmons to make sure he had a safe trip without any problems?" he asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are, football head," Helga answered.

"Were we go again with the spiritual Arnold and Helga," Sid whispered to his friends.

Harold agreed, nodding his head.

"Religion is boring, especially attending church every week," Harold said.

"Harold, don't think of God that way. This makes God unhappy when people like you say something like that," Helga told him.

"Helga's right," Arnold told their friends.

"Can't we forget about this prayer for Mr. Simmons? There will be nothing wrong. He'll be safe," Gerald replied.

"Tall hair boy, Mr. Simmons could use a prayer and besides, would you want Mr. Simmons to have a safe trip?" Helga asked.

"Sorry, Helga. I'm sure he'll be having a fun time."

To the class bowed their heads, waiting for Arnold or Helga begin the prayer.

"God, Thank You for Mr. Simmons for accepting a new job. It would be difficult at first, but You and Mr. Simmons will work together. We will keep praying to You for Mr. Simmons to return to Hillwood safely. We ask You to look after Mr. Simmons' family so they wouldn't have to worry if something does happen. Only You know if Mr. Simmons will return back safely. Please make sure to point Mr. Simmons in the right direction while in Hawaii. In Your Name, Amen."

"That was quite a prayer, Arnold. Let's leave this place," Eugene said as everybody started leaving, one at a time.

"Do you think God will tell us if Mr. Simmons had any problems?" Helga asked.

"God doesn't work that way, Helga," Arnold answered.

That was the end of the conversation.


End file.
